Shattered Lenses and Ink Stains
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: "I'm sick of always being stuck behind the shadows, I'm sick of not getting any recognition!" He pounds his fist into the wall. Rena cringes, What does she do? He was always so calm, she wasn't supposed to see him like this. This was just supposed to be a job. "You know, for a delinquent your kind of cute." He says "You know for a devilish twin, your pretty nice." Kaoru/OCKyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I wrote about three chapters of this a long time ago. But as usual I never finished it or uploaded it anywhere. Well personally I think it has some potential, so I spent three hours editing it and adding more detail. This is the first chapter so any thoughts or critiques would be appreciated. **

**Xoxo**

**Angel. **

Kyoya Ootori couldn't help but smile at the dainty blonde from across the cafe, While Kaoru Hitachiin couldn't help but notice how the redhead was looking at him. Kaoru elbowed his senior, a playful smile crossing his lips and surprisingly the shadow king answered with a wink, grabbing his friend, and strutting up to the table that the two girls were occupying.

He could faintly hear their conversation as he stepped up closer.

The redhead was munching on sushi as she viciously took notes onto a black notebook, while the blonde was flipping trough fashion magazines, she was saying something about how in love she was with a song called Moment by SMAP.

Kaoru recalled Tamaki mentioning something about that song since it was number one on the oricon charts.

"Hello ladies." Kyoya says to the girls, giving his most host like smile.

Both girls look up, small smiles crossing their faces.

"Hello there Kyoya." The blonde says with a sly smile.

Kaoru can't hide his look of shock, but Kyoya can and does, he doesn't have to ask how they know his name, everyone does, he is an Ootori after all.

"While I'm glad you know my name, I can't seem to remember yours, have we meant?" He says instead with a smile, she blushes under his gaze and Kaoru can't help but look in wonder, not realizing all his older friend was capable of.

"No, I don't believe we have." She says, a small blush creeping up her features as she fondles her magazine. "But my name is Rena. Rena Watanabe."

Kyoya nods his head in approval as Kaoru steps up, rubbing his hand behind his neck nervously he finally gets the nerve to say.

"And you?"

the redhead smirks, not at all put off by his lack of nerve, which Kaoru is secretly thankful for.

"Anna Rye, and no I'm not fully Japanese." She says with a pounding laugh that makes a few people turn around. Rena dips her head in embarrassment.

"You see Anna lived in America for most of her life." Rena says grimacing as she looks at the redhead. "Which is where she learned her lack of manners."

This causes the redhead to smile playfully, which reminds the two hosts that it's okay for them to do it to.

"That would explain the excessive amount of ink on your arms." Kaoru says jokingly, he's seemingly proud that his voice shook only a little, which is evident by the way he sticks his chest out slightly.

"Well it is my job!" Anna says, once again a little to loudly.

The dainty blonde, Rena, yet again looks at her friend in embarrassment. "She owns a tattoo magazine."

"Wait and how old are you?" Kaoru asks, peaking interest, but the redhead brushes him off and continues to tell her story.

"Actually I don't own it, a friend of mine from Tokyo does, I just help out a little, and I'm the main artist. Rena is a photographer so she helps us out occasionally." She replies softly, her eyes shining as she says it.

"It looks like you too, have something to be proud of." Kyoya says to Rena, taking the seat across from her. She blushes under his gaze. He knows, somewhere in the back of his mind that the objective of this was to flirt, but.. He can't stray away from a good conversation, and this has peeked his interest. Kaoru takes a seat beside Rena, playfully rolling his eyes at his older friends actions.

"Well actually it's a pretty big company, you wouldn't realize it from traditional perspectives, but ask someone if they know us and you'll probably get a yes." Rena says with a smile almost specifically directed at Kyoya.

Kyoya smiles back, and it starts to feel like electricity is flowing between the two of them.

_Interesting, two people with so much ambition, all locked on a chance meeting._ Anna thinks to herself as she takes another bite of sushi. She notices Kaoru watching her, so she takes that as her turn to speak.

"It's true, you see while I'm a tattoo artist and she's an alternative photographer that's not our only work. We also like to do more private things." Anna replies, hoping that someone would catch the suggestive undertone of her words, she's never been good at flirting but figured she'd give it a shot.

"Like I take pictures of scenery, and wedding pictures." Rena replies, saving Anna from her own misery.

"And my street art is actually pretty popular." Anna.

"Interesting, you must make quite a lot of money." Kyoya says, interested by the situation at hand.

"Oh no not at all!" They both yell, then look at each other and start laughing.

"We put a lot of money into our business, and the magazine is part of a store chain in general, so we also put a lot of our funds into that." Anna says, now messing with the straw of her drink.

"What store?" Kaoru tries, earning a laugh from the both of them.

"A few actually, not that I suspect you would know any of them. There's _Punky_, which an alternative clothing store that our friend Arisu runs." Rena.

"_Little Bo Peep_, which was created by our dear friend Andrew runs." Anna.

"Oh! And _Naturally Scared_, which is an online merch store for local bands." Rena.

"Were always called there to either help ink up their models or take their pictures." Anna says with a laugh.

Before either host has a chance to continue the girls go on.

"One of my best friends actually own a salon, his name is Michel, and a few of my other friends work as make-up artists and hair stylist." Anna.

"We work in a world of style, and since it's not that big around here everyone stays sort of connected. It's not much but it's our living." Rena finally finishes, out of breath.

Anna makes a show of her lack of breath, waving her black colored nails to her face dramatically; But Rena is much calmer and only shakes a little when she takes a sip of her drink.

"So how old are you girls?" Kaoru asks again, annoyed that the girls ignored his question.

"18." They both say quickly with a smile.

Kyoya quirks his eyebrows.

"Then shouldn't you be in school?" Kaoru.

"Maybe, I'm still in school but Anna dropped out a long time ago." Rena says with a frown.

"Oh how come?" Kaoru asks, faking concern , he'd never admit it but he found the fact that she dropped out extremely attractive, no pressure, complete freedom, and still successful. Yes, he found that very attractive.

"To much shit going on, I just wanted to sit back and draw, then I found Michel, and he showed me how to make it a career, after that I never had to go back." She replies with a shrug.

"I see..." Is all Kaoru says.

"Do you have a card?" Kyoya finally asks.

The two girls each whip out their card and hands it to the boys with a smile.

Kyoya bows his head and says goodbye, while Kaoru follows closely behind.

"So how do you think that whole taking risks thing went Kaoru?" Kyoya asks, pushing up his glasses as he looks at his younger friend.

They both remember what this outing was actually for, getting out of the shadows of their counter parts, While Kyoya was sick of being the man who creates the man in front of him (AKA Tamaki.) And Kaoru was sick of being the twin that just goes along with everything. They wanted to better themselves, branch out. So without their counter parts knowing they made up and excuse and meant up together for this outing.

"It went great! What do you think Kyoya-sempie?" Kaoru asks, looking at his older peer.

"I think it went just fine, and we may have even found some very interesting business partners." Kyoya says, unable to hide his grin.

"Why Kyoya-Sempie! Your beaming!" Kaoru says with a laugh.

"It's almost like their from another world." Kyoya admits.

"Yeah, a world we were never exposed to, but was right under our nose the entire time!"

Kyoya nods his head, deep in thought.

"So how are you thinking of contacting them?"

"Which would you prefer, a hosts club photo shoot or new mural?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Hello there! I'm so glad you called!" Rena Watanabe says entering the plaza that Kyoya Ootori had asked to meet her at, it was a beautiful place really, it had quite the Victorian aura with deep magenta tiles, gorgeous beige wallpaper, and the seats were covered with a crimson lace that matched the table cloth to an impressive extent!

it was a photographers paradise, she thinks to herself as she steps back to gaze at the chandler, she quickly snaps a picture hoping that the light would capture it perfectly, but knowing the time of day, she was sure it would.

Kyoya had asked her to dinner, stating that he wanted to talk about a job he thought she might be good for, at first she was a little skeptical but the others insisted she go, Michel saying that the job would probably pay well.

And she needed the money.

Kyoya puts his fork down and smiles, "Now that were not on an empty stomach shall we get started?"

She nods saying, "Yes of course, now what was this job you had in mind?"

He lays a few tourist styled pamphlets on the table, she opens it and sees pictures of many attractive men, but they were all blurry and seemly hidden camera shots, she cringed looking at it.

"What is this supposed to be exactly..If you don't mind me asking?"

The last thing Rena Watanabe wanted to be known as was rude, she feigned politeness even when it wasn't necessary. And if this was his idea of good work? She didn't want to be still his pride.

"Let me explain to you my business." He starts off with a slight laugh, it was practiced of course but that was alright, as far as Rena was concerned it was supposed to make her feel better, even though it only made her feel more nervous.

"Aside from being an Ootori with full intentions to take over my Father's business, I have a bit of a side project, it's called a host club, where young men with to much time on their hands entertain young maidens who also have to much time on their hands."

She nods looking over the pamphlet once more.

"So what is it you want me to do exactly?"

"I would like you to do two things, one would be a professional photo shoot which of course we would schedule but the more I thought about it, wouldn't be fun to take some hidden camera shots? Of course the host club has a reputation to uphold, and the pictures would have to be with classy standards... But with a twist."

She smiles as her devious side comes out.

"I see what you mean, but wouldn't you like to take a look at my portfolio first?"

"I've already taken a look at it online, so let's discuss price instead."

She pauses, looking flustered.

"How would 800,000 yen do?"

Her eyes widen, that's a little over 10,000 US dollars if she did her math correctly, she'd have to be an idiot to turn such a generous offer down.

"Did you really like my portfolio that much?"

"No, but I'm trying new things."

She cringes.

"I see..."

He says nothing, he raises his eyebrows slightly as if waiting for the response that he somehow knows she will give. She sighs, cringing in defeat.

"Well then.. I believe we have ourselves a deal."

They shake hands and she bows her head and takes her leave.

"One last thing Rena." Kyoya says, causing the dainty blonde to turn around and look at the slightly younger man.

"Yes?"

"I look forward to working with you."

Rena Watanabe sits in the living room looking through her online portfolio, she doesn't get what he sees in her! Her online portfolio is severely lacking compared to the one she always carries around, her online one mostly showcases the pictures she took when she was first starting out, there were a few of the models she took at Arisu's, but their hardly what a man like Kyoya Ootori would be looking for, clad in black lipstick, with nooses as their main prop.

It just doesn't make sense!

All her new work, the work that caused her branch out, the romantic wedding photos with the soft lighting, the few pictures she got of the all girl group at Michel's, those were the pictures he would have liked to see, those were the pictures that would have allowed her to prove herself as an artist.

But he didn't want to see them.

Something told her that he wanted her to do this for a reason other then her work. She picks up her phone and dials the one person who's bluntness she knows will answer her question.

"Hey there teddy bear!" A slurred voice answers on the phone.

"Hey Heidi can you give the phone to Anna?" She says rather quick, she didn't really like Heidi, Heidi worked at the tattoo parlor with Anna and the others, but she was nothing more then a platinum blonde, faked boob, failure, oh and did she mention alcoholic? That might be one of the main reasons Rena couldn't stand her, she would come to work drunk.

Anna picks up the phone rather quick. "Hey hun, you better make this quick I have an appointment set up for 15 minutes ago, he's late but he should be coming in soon."

"Kyoya hired me! He invited me to dinner, fed me and then told me he wanted to hire me! He offered me 8 million yen, and holy shit! But he didn't even look at my portfolio so my question is what are his intentions?"

Anna pauses, Rena can almost feel the frown crossing her friends features.

She finally says.

"Do I look like I'm fucking psychic?"

"No..." Rena trails off feeling a little stupid for bothering her friend in the first place, she hears the redhead sigh over the phone and she realizes that she's about to get the answer she's looking for.

"Your never going to know his true intentions, and I can't really explain them to you until you go and find out for yourself, maybe he likes your work, maybe he wants to try something new, maybe he wants to get your pants, but either way your not going to know unless you find out for yourself."

"But if his intentions aren't true..."

"Who gives a damn? The job pays well and it will look great on your portfolio, if he doesn't like it who gives a damn because the pictures are going to turn out amazing. Okay?"

"Okay.."

"Shit, my appointments here, want me to swing by on the way home?"

"No thanks, I think I got it."

"Okay that's up to you."

"Later."

"Later."

And then the phone clicks leaving Rena to her thoughts.

Her friend makes a good point, it really shouldn't matter what his true intentions are as long as she's getting paid and his name...

He is an Ootori after all.

Are their intentions ever true?

But at the same time, big things happen to almost everyone they work with..

Either way she already accepted the job..

So was it really okay to bother stressing over it?

"Aha, so your looking to hire the other one?" Kyoya says with a faint laugh on the phone.

"I am.. I just don't see how she would fit in." Kaoru says, sounding slightly disappointed. In secret he was jealous of Kyoya, for always being able to make the first move, without Hikaru always at his side he felt a little incapable, like he would need his brother to be able to get close to her, and surely Hikaru wouldn't approve...

"Well what do you mean?" Kyoya says, snapping the younger twin from his thoughts.

"I mean that Mother's fashions are very high up, and I don't really see her approving of having a tattoo on any of her models." Kaoru says.

At the moment the youngest if the twins was scrolling through Anna Rye's artist information on her Tattoo parlor's website. She works for a place called "Tramp Stamp." The name was anything but classy but he had to admit that the intricate designs on each of the models were art in a very pure form. There was everything, from realistic pictures of what he guessed were deceased family members, to blood sucking vampires, and zombies with flesh dripping of their bones. While some of her designs made him cringe, others seemed to beam with light; One that caught his eye in particular was a butterfly that seemed to take flight across the persons back, not like it needed to get away from anything, it was flying towards a light, as if it was waiting for what was yet to come...

"Well what about Henna?"

"She does that, but that's not the issue. I can't see Mother wanting to have her anywhere near her designs."

"Do you really want her in your business?"

"I just want to get to know her better."

"Then call her telling her that?"

"Not everyone needs an excuse do they?" Kaoru says laughing.

His senior gives a small chuckle before hanging up; leaving the Hitachiin brother to his own thoughts.


End file.
